Premières fois
by Victoria Grace
Summary: Les premières fois de Thorin vis-à-vis de Bilbo. Thorin/Bilbo en arrière-plan.


**Résumé:** voici un one-shot qui tient plus de l'exercice de style que de la réelle histoire. Il raconte les premières fois de Thorin vis-à-vis de Bilbo donc c'est un peu inrésumable. Il y a un vague (très vague, très très vague) essai de chronologie.

**Avertissements**: rien d'explicite, de violent et même pas de langage grossier ^^ Relation homosexuelle en toile de fond mais c'est très soft. J'ai un peu mixé le livre avec les films mais j'ai gardé le Bilbo du livre (j'en veux un pour Noel!).

**Disclaimer**: vu le contenu de mon portefeuille, rien n'est à moi.

**Bêta-lectrice:** Peneloo. Allez lire ses fics et traductions, elle fait un boulot d'enfer ^^

Premières fois

La première fois que Thorin voit Bilbo, il croit que Gandalf lui a laissé un joli cadeau pour la nuit et que leur hôte ne se contentera pas de lui offrir gîte et couvert. Une fois détrompé, il est mortifié. Et peut-être un peu déçu.

La première fois que Thorin parle à Bilbo, il est grossier, méprisant et lui donne en trois phrases et quatre gestes une bonne dizaine de raisons de le détester à vie. Ce qui n'a pas lieu. Bilbo râle, soupire mais n'y prête pas attention très longtemps- ce n'est jamais que le treizième nain malpoli qui débarque et il s'inquiète plus pour la survie de sa vaisselle que pour les propos d'un pique-assiette en exil.

La première fois que Thorin conçoit de l'estime pour Bilbo, ce dernier vient de passer la moitié de la nuit à faire tourner des trolls en bourrique jusqu'à que l'aube les fige, sauvant la compagnie d'une mort peu glorieuse. Fidèle à son habitude, il se tait et ronchonne dans son coin mais son regard sur le hobbit est désormais teinté d'une étincelle de respect.

La première fois que Thorin a peur pour Bilbo, ils sont en pleine montagne, au milieu d'un orage, trempés, glacés et soudain les montagnes bougent et se battent et se heurtent. Quand elles s'écartent, le cambrioleur est agrippé à une corniche glissante, son corps dans le vide et Thorin a un blanc acide a la place du coeur.

La première que Thorin est jaloux, Bofur ébouriffe la chevelure de Bilbo avec un sourire tendre et celui-ci se laisse faire en riant doucement. Soudain, Thorin éprouve l'envie de jeter Bofur dans la prochaine crevasse.

La première fois que Thorin éprouve de la tendresse pour Bilbo, le hobbit dort toujours à moitié et lève vers lui des yeux embrumés de fatigue. Une longue journée de marche et une escarmouche avec des fermiers -une histoire de poules, de trolls et de complot elfique, il n'a pas très bien compris- l'ont laissé épuisé et il n'a qu'un peu somnolé qu'on le secoue pour qu'il prenne son tour de garde. Thorin l'observe un instant puis presse sa nuque en lui intimant de dormir et assume la surveillance à sa place.

La première fois que Thorin rêve de Bilbo, il rêve d'une petite demeure aux portes rondes creusée dans la roche et d'un tendre acceuil après une dure journée. A son réveil, il reste abasourdi pendant une heure, perplexe durant trois autres et ne cesse d'y songer jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

La première fois que Thorin fantasme sur Bilbo, ils ne sont même pas arrivés à Bree et le nain pense que Gandalf a marqué "fais-lui la moindre avance et je te jette un maléfice vicieux" sur le blond et que la suite du voyage va être longue. Très longue.

La première fois que Thorin veut hurler sur Bilbo, le cambrioleur tente de faire le coup du crayon. (1) Il éprouve alors l'envie brûlante de crier, d'agripper le plus petit, de lui gronder sermons et serments, menaces et chantages jusqu'à que le hobbit cède et aille reposer ce foutu sac. Mais ça ne ferait que l'effrayer, le faire fuir encore plus loin. Alors il se tait et fait semblant de dormir.

La première fois que Thorin prie pour Bilbo, ils sont dans une caverne infestée de gobelins. Le quatorzième membre de la compagnie brille par son absence au milieu des prisonniers et Thorin adresse une prière si courte qu'il la perçoit a peine lui-même. "_Faites qu'il reste en vie_".

La première fois que Thorin se sent déçu par Bilbo, ils viennent juste d'échapper aux gobelins et le hobbit n'est pas parmi eux.

La première fois que Thorin est étonné par Bilbo, ce dernier vient juste de surgir de derrière un arbre et déclare qu'il continue la route avec eux. Honnêtement, à sa place, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

La première fois que Thorin est émerveillé par Bilbo, le levant joue dans ses boucles miel et il vient de lui sauver la vie - au mépris de la sienne. Il est beau dans l'aurore. Lumineux. Et alors que son monde implose de joie et d'espoir, il le serre contre lui. En cet instant, il ne regrette rien de son passé. Car son passé, sombre et torturé et empli de rêves impossibles et de défaites, a mené ses pas sur la route de Bilbo Baggins. Et ça, il ne pourra jamais le regretter.

La première fois que Thorin réalise que sa relation avec Bilbo a pris un tour horriblement domestique, maître Baggins prouve ses talents de couturier sur une tunique du roi-nain et lui reproche de ne pas faire plus attention à ses affaires.

La première fois que Thorin pressent que Bilbo est dangereux, il a dit un mot de trop et l'autre lui répond avec un sourire "continue qu'on rigole un coup". Une sueur froide couvre son échine.

La première fois que Thorin comprend que Bilbo est dangereux, il a -encore- dit une phrase de travers sur les capacités hobbites. Personne n'a jamais vraiment su comment le rentier Baggins avait réussi à enclouer le guerrier Oakenshield si haut dans un arbre avec Orcrist -sa propre épée, pour l'amour du ciel! - mais personne n'a jamais vraiment eu _envie_ de savoir.

La première fois que Thorin trouve les baffouillements de Bilbo adorables, il vient de le surprendre à sa toilette, au bord de la rivière. Le hobbit rougit et s'embrouille et bégaie et balbutie mais pour une fois, le brun ne se montre pas agacé.

La première fois que Thorin se rend compte de la poigne Bilbo, ses neveux sont insupportables depuis une demi-heure et il envisage sérieusement d'en faire des dommages collatéraux. A bout de nerfs, il s'écrie "Attendez un peu que j'en parle à Bilbo". Miracle, ils se calment. Sur-le-champ. Et se montrent adorables durant toute la soirée.

Ce fut aussi la première fois qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à craindre les colères du cambrioleur.

La première fois que Thorin admet sa confiance -parfois excessive- en Bilbo, il a refusé de marchander avec un roi elfique et regagne sa cellule en souriant. D'accord, ils sont tous coincés dans un cul de basse-fosse. D'accord, il aurait été mieux avisé de suivre le conseil de Balin. D'accord, Ori aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour composer une ballade satyrique sur les elfes (ce môme n'avait-il donc aucun instinct de conservation?). D'accord, Kili draguait la capitaine des gardes sous le nez d'un prince jaloux (Ori bis). Donc, oui, d'accord, la situation n'était pas à leur avantage. Mais Bilbo était toujours en liberté. Alors, pourquoi accepter un marché défavorable avec Thranduil quand Bilbo allait les faire évader dans moins de deux jours? (Soit dit en passant, qu'il aie eu raison sur ce dernier point n'empêchera pas Balin de lui reprocher cet épisode _à vie_.)

La première fois que Thorin se dispute avec Bilbo, c'est une histoire de tours de garde et de corvées ménagères mal répartis. Le hobbit fulmine d'être systématiquement de cuisine avec Bombur et jamais de surveillance, alors qu'il a la vue la plus perçante de toute la compagnie, et le brun, écrasant, campé sur ses positions, statue l'inexistence d'un quelconque problème. Le blond lui rétorque que dans ce cas, il n'y a aucun soucis s'ils échangent leurs tâches. Thorin est trop stupéfait, trop fier et trop fâché pour répondre "si".

La première fois que Thorin se réconcilie avec Bilbo, ce dernier vient de le laisser faire la tambouille avec Bombur pendant quatre jours. Le dit Bombur râle ouvertement et Gloin suggère le recrutement d'un cuisinier. Fili et Kili envisagent le chantage affectif, Dwalin la coercition physique, Dori, Nori et Ori ont fait alliance avec Balin, échafaudant des plans abscons et Oin ne cesse de se répandre sur les bienfaits d'une alimentation saine et correctement préparée. Bofur prend alors les choses en main, le cambrioleur par le col, l'entraîne à l'écart et lui parle longuement de la société naine, des rôles que les gens y remplissent et de leur vision des choses. Quand ils reviennent, Bilbo retire autoritairement une poêle des mains de Thorin et lui ordonne d'aller prendre son tour de garde.

La première fois que Thorin donne quelque chose à Bilbo, c'est son sac et un ordre et le hobbit se demande soudain si Thorin est _si_ indispensable que ça à la quête.

La première fois que Thorin offre quelque chose à Bilbo, c'est après leur première dispute. Bien sûr, il a laissé passer quelques temps, et c'est juste que ça traînait là et que tous les membres de la compagnie en avaient déjà sauf lui et donc, ce n'est en aucun cas une offrande de paix ou pour lui faire plaisir. Absolument pas. Et ça aurait pu être crédible. S'il y avait effectivement des grenats (2) dans cette région.

La première fois que Thorin réalise qu'il est en couple avec Bilbo, c'est le matin au campement et comme tous les matins, le blond lui tend une tasse de café -si le Thorin-normal n'était pas toujours agréable à fréquenter, le Thorin-sans-café ne s'approchait pas à moins de cinq mètres. Comme tous les matins, le roi couvre la nuque de Bilbo d'une main large et calleuse et serre un peu. Comme tous les matins, le plus jeune lui répond d'un sourire. Puis Thorin se dit qu'ils devraient quand même faire une cérémonie, histoire d'officialiser les choses.

La première fois que Thorin offrit un spectacle de totale et complète stupéfaction à ses compagnons fut cette fois là. Mais qu'est ce qu'il venait de penser?!Puis il décida que ça ne le dérangeait pas _tant_ que ça.

La première fois que Thorin affirme être en couple avec Bilbo, ils sont chez Béorn et le changeur de forme -et de taille - vient de lui révéler un intérêt pour le hobbit. Sans réfléchir, le nain déclare qu'il n'est pas partageur.

La première fois que Thorin voit Bilbo triompher de l'arkenstone et de sa folie, il est à flanc de montagne et le simple nom de cet homme suffit à dissiper brièvement les brumes de son esprit.

La première fois que Thorin tente de tuer Bilbo fut aussi la dernière. Ce qui, selon l'avis général, est fort heureux.

La première fois que Thorin éprouve des regrets envers Bilbo, il contemple des armées en marche et comprend à quel point le cambrioleur exilé les a tous sauvés.

La première fois que Thorin percute que le plus courageux d'entre eux est Bilbo, il contemple des armées en marche et énumère tout ce qu'un petit hobbit d'un petit pays paisible a sacrifié pour sauver treize nains grossiers et ingrats.

La première fois que Thorin embrasse Bilbo, il est allongé sous une tente de fortune et veut partir sans regrets. Il ne saura jamais pourquoi le blond a répondu et préfère ne pas savoir - ça lui permet de rêver.

La première fois que Thorin se résigne envers Bilbo, il est aux Halls de Mandos et apprend que le blond ne le rejoindra pas avant de longues années.

La première fois que Thorin fait un serment envers Bilbo, il est mort et jure que quand le blond le rejoindra, ils attendront que le monde soit renouvelé _ensemble_. Et que dans le prochain monde, ils seront _ensemble_.

La dernière fois que Thorin a vu Bilbo, la lumière jouait dans ses fossettes et son regard était si doux que Thorin en oublia qu'ils étaient morts et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

* * *

(1) Quand il veut partir pour rentrer en Comté et que Bofur le convainc de rester, juste avant de tomber dans les cavernes des gobelins. Faire le coup du crayon est un synonyme de "se tailler"

(2) Le grenat est une pierre semi-précieuse qui, en lithothérapie, est censée renforcer le courage et la persévérance, surtout dans la réalisation de ses projets. Elle a aussi pour réputation de protéger du mal et des dangers cachés.

Voilà. Pour les tomates, les camemberts trop faits et les assassinats d'auteur, il y a les reviews, une file d'attente et un formulaire en quatre exemplaires. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^


End file.
